


Up And Down

by syrenhug



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Multi, blame henry, this is the first thing I post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenhug/pseuds/syrenhug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo just can't keep his mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up And Down

Leo was humming. It wasn’t the under the breath type that most people indulged in. No, it was let-me-proof-how-obnoxious-I-can-be- today droning. Nico didn’t really care (he had more important things to be worried about), but Ethan did.

“I swear to the gods if you don’t shut the fuck up I will slam you into the wall.”

Leo tilted his head as they walked, dark curls falling unto his neck. “Did you forget to eat something this morning? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.”

Ethan just looked at him. Nico sighed.

Ten minutes later they were hopping into the elevator. He didn’t know exactly why they were being summoned to Mount Olympus, but he figured it had to with his newly released boyfriend and how they managed to avoid just about everyone when it came their situation. Not that the Olympians should care. It wasn’t their business what they did, and who they did it with.

Leo was still banging his throat like it was an instrument. He looked over, coughing when dark eyes screwed themselves shut. Ethan’s knuckles were white.

“Valdez.”

“Nakamura.” Leo’s voice was layered with smugness. A slow, melodic song started in the enclosed space. He stepped back. It was going to happen anyways.

“I told you to shut up.”

“Make me.”

Somehow, the two were on the floor, then. Their bodies battled, golden and olive skin blending into each other. Ethan grabbed hair. Leo clawed skin. It took a few minutes, but eventually Leo was straddling the other with a wide smirk.

Ethan hissed. His sleeves were up and it was obvious that his arm was bleeding. “Fuck. I can’t believe you cut me, asshole.”

“Don’t be a baby. You’re not the one who’s probably missing a few locks.”

He rolled his eyes at their whining. Sometimes he didn’t get why he liked them so much. They never stopped fighting. “Are you two going to talk the whole time?”

They ignored him. Leo surged down roughly, groaning when their teeth clicked. Lips mashed together fiercely and he could hear the harsh impact of their breathing over the background music. A slender hand snaked under loose jeans, palming a barely noticeable erection.

They both paused. Leo rested his fingers on the wall and ground down. Ethan jerked upwards and then they were moving like a see-saw. Up and down, up and down. Both of their faces were flushed, straining inferno’s trying to meet each other’s heat. Someone moaned and Nico could tell they were already reaching their peak.

“Fuck.”

“Could you-”

He watched as their hands worked each other, both of them leaning forward and kissing slowly, languidly, like they weren’t currently getting off in an elevator at Olympus. Leo scraped his tongue over Ethan’s throat and they both slumped, gasping.

Nico raised an eyebrow when Ethan’s eyes locked with his. He was hard from watching, but there was no time to do anything about it. “Have fun?”

His boyfriend’s lips twitched. “We’ll do it again sometime.”

And, with that, the elevator opened to Hermes’s baffled face.


End file.
